My Guardian Ghost
by BlackRain105
Summary: She was unseen, ignored, invisible to many. He has a gift, a special talent, which enables him to see what most cannot. Their paths cross, and their story begins. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Another story! Hahaha! Man, I really am crazy. Geez before you know it, I'll have a hundred unfinished stories published in this site! XD

This was inspired by a friend's story, Meg Cabot's 'The Mediator', and Full Moon O Sagashite. I own none of these, including Alice Academy.

.o.o.o.o.o.

**My Guardian Ghost**

The sun was setting, the sky a mix of colors. Red orange, orange, yellow, blue and indigo, blended in the sky like paint on a canvas. A young teenage girl stood on the beach. Her long waist-length brown hair was fluttering in the wind. She was wearing a school uniform composed of a white blouse, black jacket, red skirt and black boots. On her left breast, the letters GA were elegantly embroidered.

If a person who is passing by sees the young maiden, one would think that she is just an ordinary teenage schoolgirl. Notice the word 'if'. Not every person who passes by gets a chance to see her. And if they do, they only spare her a second's glance before turning away and continuing to walk. They don't let their eyes linger a few more moments on the maiden's figure to see that she was transparent. And, that her feet are hovering a few inches over the ground.

Her honey-brown eyes express deep sorrow, and a sad smile could be seen playing on her lips. Silent tears were flowing down her sorrowful eyes as she looked at the horizon. The sun has almost completely set. Indigo and violet filling the sky as stars scattered everywhere. Then, the sun has set. And in a blink of an eye, the girl was gone.

-----

'RING! RING!'

An annoying and loud sound filled a room. Judging from the mess, the clothes and other things in the room, it was a boy's. A groan could be heard coming from underneath black bed sheets as a hand snaked its way to the alarm clock. The annoying sound has stopped as the sheets were pushed aside to reveal a very handsome teenage boy. The teen had raven locks and crimson orbs. An annoyed expression etched on his handsome features.

He looked at the clock, _07:15?_ The lad obviously didn't care about the time as he just threw the clock wherever and fell back on his bed. He closed his eyes, ready to resume his slumber when a loud knock on his door jolted him awake.

"Natsume-nii? Natsume-nii! Get up and open this door before I get Tsubasa-nii to open it for me!" screamed a female voice from outside his room.

The lad, referred to as Natsume, sluggishly stood up and made his way to his door. The knocking continued which irritated the hell out of the boy making him think up of a way to get back at his little sister. He slowly unlocked the door, turned the knob and quickly pulled open the door, causing the poor girl to lose her balance and fall flat on the floor. Natsume snickered.

"Ouch! Now, that was rude!" the girl said. She had the same raven hair and crimson orbs as her brother, but she has a pale complexion unlike her brother's tanned one.

"I know, but what you did was impolite, Aoi." He countered.

"Grr… Anyway, Mom told me to get you to wake up since you _never_ wake up by yourself and you _always_ throw your alarm clock against the wall." She stated bluntly with an indifferent expression as she stood up, his brother not even offering her a helping hand.

Natsume glares at his sister and she glares right back. They glared at each other for three minutes before Natsume gave up and sighed.

"Fine, I'm up already. Now get outta my room or do you want me to _force_ you out like _last time_?" He smirked at the panic that Aoi's eyes showed for a second. Aoi composed herself quickly and coolly left her brother's room.

------

Natsume finally finished getting ready in ten minutes. He wore a white long sleeved polo, black slacks and rubber shoes. He also wore a blue tie that hung loosely around his neck. His black book bag and jacket was in his hand over his shoulder. So, to make it short, even though he is wearing his uniform, he still looked pretty cool.

"Morning, little bro!" Tsubasa greeted as crumbs of food fell from his mouth. He was in the middle of eating the waffles their mum had made for them. He's also wearing the same uniform as Natsume.

Natsume pulled out a seat and sat down, then started eating his own breakfast. But not before looking disgusted at his older brother's actions and saying, "Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot."

Suddenly, a woman with blonde hair and red eyes entered the dining room. "Now, boys, don't ruin the morning with your petty fights." She told them sternly making Aoi snicker.

"Yes, Mom." The two chorused.

"Good boys. Now, hurry up before you're all late for your first day of school. You have 15 minutes."

"But, Mom, it only takes us five to get there!"

"And ten more to get to our classes." Aoi interrupted.

Tsubasa frowned and muttered a 'fine' before drinking the last drop of his juice and standing up. He kissed his mum goodbye and headed straight to the garage to get his bike. Natsume followed suit to get his skate board and Aoi, her skates.

-----

The horrid traffic occupying the road made the siblings glad that they didn't ask their mother for a ride to school. They were by the sidewalk, waiting for the traffic lights to turn red so that they can cross safely. They weren't in that much of a hurry; Alice Academy was only about three blocks away. Out of boredom, Natsume scanned the vicinity; his crimson orbs caught sight of a girl wearing the academy's uniform. But she was just standing there, obviously having no intention to walk towards the academy. He kept his gaze on her and studied her features, she was a brunette, her hair reaching her mid-back, and she has porcelain skin. She wasn't that beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either. He was still trying to figure out what was so different about this girl when a car passed by and obscured his vision of her. His eyes widened when he saw that the girl was no longer there after the car passed.

-----

"See ya later, squirt." Tsubasa calls out to his younger sister who is already skating towards the middle school building, lifting up a hand to wave at her brother. The Hyuuga siblings have finally reached their destination and were going their separate ways.

The Hyuugas attend Alice Academy, a prestigious school that gives quality education and have students who excel in sports, adding to the school's excellence, proving that only the best of the best are accepted. The prominence of the school attracted quite a handful of parents who tried to get their children in with money; but the school's strict policy was not swayed by such temptations. But that doesn't mean that all of them are that way, some wealthy kids are actually talented and intelligent enough to pass the academy's entrance exam with flying colors. And that is what matters most to academy, superiority of an individual in academics and sports.

"Later, little bro,"

"Whatever." Natsume just walked away as if he wasn't related to Tsubasa and proceeded to search for his best friend, Ruka.

While looking for his best friend, he came across a group of girls crying. The one with raven hair seemed to be the most devastated; she was muttering the name 'Mikan' over and over, her face in her hands. Natsume didn't stay long and just walked away, continuing his search for his best friend.

But luck wasn't on Natsume's side when the bell suddenly rang. He cursed as he tried to remember his assigned homeroom number. Suddenly remembering it, he started to search for it, not minding the fact that he is already late.

He finally found his homeroom and was about to reach for the door knob when someone crashed into him, almost knocking him off balance. Angered by the person's clumsiness, he decided to reward the culprit with an ice cold glare. He took a good look at the culprit; blonde hair, purple eyes, a pink blouse, black slacks and leather shoes. Natsume blurted the first thought that came to his mind, not caring that the guy could possibly be a teacher; "Are you gay?"

The person just smiled at Natsume as if what Natsume said was not an insult. His purple eyes shone as he spoke, "Ah, you must be Natsume Hyuuga. My name is Narumi and I am going to be your home room teacher for the remainder of the school year. Is that alright with you?"

Natsume just shrugged and reached for the handle again but froze when Narumi put his hand on top of Natsume's. Natsume glared at him with an increased intensity, _nobody _touches Natsume Hyuuga without his consent.

"Natsume, would you mind waiting outside for a moment. I would like to surprise the class with a new student." Natsume grunted as he quickly pulled his hand away and let Narumi inside the room.

"Freaky gay teacher," Natsume muttered in annoyance as he massaged his temples.

-----

"Hyuuga Natsume." He stated coolly as an introduction. The moment Natsume walked in the door, the girls started screaming and squealing. Some of them even started fainting! The noise was too much for him to bear as he felt another headache coming along.

"Alright, then, who want to be Hyuuga's seatmate?"

That question caused chaos in the classroom. Girls shoved their seatmates off of their seats causing indignant comments from the poor guys. Natsume ignored their cries as he walked towards a blue-eyed blonde, a.k.a. Ruka Nogi, his best friend.

"Since this is the first day of school, free period everyone! I'll be at the Principal's Office if anything comes up." Narumi announced and then left the class room, leaving the students to do as they please.

"Kyaa… Isn't Natsume so cool? I mean, just look at him! Raven hair, crimson eyes, tanned skin! He also has that mysterious aura around him." A green haired girl ranted and sighed as she stared admiringly at Natsume.

"Shut it, Shouda. You've been praising him like a god." An amethyst eyed girl stared icily at Sumire as she said that.

"Lay off, Imai. I was just speaking my thoughts. You know what, if Mikan saw you right now, she'd be disappointed at how much you've changed." Sumire countered with a smirk.

Hotaru's eyes widened at Sumire's retort. She knew that what she said to her friend wasn't nice but what Sumire had told her was below the belt. Hotaru held her tongue, trying not to let their bicker evolve into an all-out verbal war.

Silently, the pink-haired Anna and blue-haired Nonoko watched at the sidelines, both having the same thoughts; _We need you, Mikan. Hotaru and Sumire need you. Their fighting a lot lately, we don't want them to end up hating each other. We need you to prevent them from breaking their friendship._

-----

The day went by like a breeze and soon enough, dismissal came. The students flooded the streets as they went their separate ways, some going home and some still spending time with their friends. The sun was setting once again and the girl with auburn hair and sad eyes watched the horizon. Soon enough, the amount of students have dissipated and the girl was once again alone. She was so engrossed at the view in front of her that she was shocked to hear someone asked her a question.

"Who are you?" she whirled around and saw a boy wearing a uniform similar to hers. She looked at the boy incredulously, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. The boy was indeed staring directly at her; she even looked left and right and saw that there was no one else around, confirming that he was talking to her.

"You can see me?" A nod from the boy answered her question.

.o.o.o.o.o.

So, what do you think? Oh! And guess who the boy is! Whoever guesses right gets a free cyber chocolate bar! :D Reviews and alerts are appreciated~ =)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy. I don't own my friend's story, The Mediator and Full Moon O Sagashite, which served as inspiration for this story.

o.o.o.o.o

"And that's it."

The girl had just spent the entire afternoon answering the questions asked by the boy sitting beside her. It was a really difficult task since the girl's memories of the previous events were vague. But he did manage to find out that she was named Mikan, and judging by her outfit, she used to be a student of the same school that he was attending.

Mikan turned to look at the boy beside her with curiosity. "What about you? Who are you?"

"I'm a mediator. My name's Ruka Nogi and I'm a student at Alice Academy." Ruka answered briefly.

"A mediator?"

"Yes. I'm someone who is able to communicate with ethereal beings and I have assumed that it is my responsibility to bring them peace."

"Bring me peace?"

"That is, to help you 'walk into the light and cross to the other side', as what they have said." Ruka watched Mikan as she looked thoughtful for a minute. "So, why haven't you?"

"Why haven't I what?"

"Walked into the light and accepted your fate."

Mikan's gaze shifted from Ruka's eyes, to the night sky. Her eyes searched for the Evening Star and looked at it longingly as if it would give an answer to Ruka's question. She sighed as she looked down. "I don't know. I already told you everything that I could remember, and that's all there is! I don't know why I'm here and I don't know how I got here. Everything's just... Everything's just a blur." She related dejectedly. "Besides," she continued "I don't see the light you're talking about."

To say that Ruka was dumbfounded is an understatement. He was astounded at her unusual condition. The previous ghosts he had encountered had reasons as to why they were bound to the earth, and they themselves know that reason, or at least able to hint the reason. But Mikan... she was different. She didn't have a grudge on anyone, nor did she have a message that she wants to be relayed to a loved one. She's just here, for a reason not even she herself knows.

But what really amazed him was her way of spending her time being bound. She doesn't act mischievously and she certainly isn't vengeful. She in fact, brings joy to those who can see her. She would approach those with young innocent minds and do everything she can to bestow at least a small smile on their lips.

Her way of thinking reminded him of 'Casper the Friendly Ghost' and he couldn't help but release a light chuckle. Mikan looked at him and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"I just remembered something," he started with a reminiscent smile playing on his lips. "Have you ever heard of Casper the Friendly Ghost?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're certainly a lot like him." Ruka commented as he smiled at her.

The action made Mikan smile as well and even giggle a little bit. She looked at the sky once more and noticed how late it's gotten. "You better head home, Ruka. It's getting pretty dark and I'd hate for you to encounter any trouble on your way home."

"Yeah, you're right." Ruka stood up from his seat beside Mikan and dusted himself off. "Thanks for the time."

"Thanks for listening. Take care."

Ruka was about to bid her good bye but when he looked sideways, he was greeted with nothing but thin air. He shrugged it off and just went on his way home, his mind filled with thought about the intriguing ghost.

* * *

"What is your problem, Imai?" Sumire exclaimed, exasperated at her... _classmate's_ behaviour towards her.

"My problem? _You're_ my problem, Shouda. You and that non-stop mouth of yours!" Hotaru answered with the same fervour.

Sumire and Hotaru were at it again while Anna and Nonoko were helpless at the sidelines. The least that the two helpless girls could do was to keep Sumire and Hotaru from killing each other and pray to the heavens with all their might for a miracle. Hotaru couldn't take one week of Sumire fawning over some guy who just transferred and Sumire couldn't take Hotaru's change in attitude for the worse.

"Fine! If you really hate me so much, then I guess there's no point in staying friends." Sumire challenged.

"I agree. From here onwards, we are to cut all ties between us." Hotaru accepted.

"Then that settles that. Good bye." Sumire bid as she stood up and left the group.

Anna and Nonoko couldn't take it anymore. Their friendship is breaking apart. Their bond is falling to pieces. It's as if their 'friendship' no longer had a meaning to it. First, they lost Mikan, and now they lost Sumire. And they could see how impossible it was to change Hotaru back to her old self. They already lost two friends, they don't want to lose a third.

* * *

School was out and students scattered about. Some of them went directly to their homes, others went to the amusement park or the arcade, some went to the mall to hang out, and others went to restaurants to date. But Anna and Nonoko didn't have time for these; there was something of utmost importance that they did consistently after classes. And that was to visit the hospital.

A nurse knocked on one of the rooms and entered it cautiously, two girls following her closely behind. "Miss, your friends are here to see you." She said with a soft voice. She motioned for the two to sit down before taking her leave.

The two looked sadly at their friend, they could barely recognize her behind all of those wires. She was deathly pale, and she had obviously thinned. Her hair no longer had that shine it used to have. Her face was void of emotions and they couldn't see her expressive orbs, dark circles were underneath her eyes due to her failing health.

The two girls can't help but sob at the sight of their friend. She wasn't supposed to be like this. Wasn't it just a while back when they used to laugh together, along with Hotaru and Sumire? Didn't they usually enjoy hanging out together? Weren't they supposed to still be together, having fun with carefree smiles on their faces? But that was all in the past, and the two could not change what had happened, but only hope for a brighter future.

"Hey, you want to know what happened today?" Nonoko asked as soon as she ceased crying. "Mr. Narumi wasn't in class again and we had free period. The class was in a riot as usual and then something happened." Nonoko stopped, looked at Anna and urged her to continue the story with a small smile. Anna nodded and gave Nonoko a smile of her own.

"The substitute was over whelmed by our class and was about to leave when the door suddenly opened and slammed him in the face." Anna paused to giggle for a while at the memory. "The whole class erupted in laughter seeing the substitute fall flat to the ground with spirals in his eyes. And the class laughed even harder when they saw that it was Mr. Narumi who opened the door, and the fact that he was wearing a pink ballerina outfit for some reason."

The two girls giggled as they recalled the said event, replaying what had happened in their mind's eye. When their laughter died down, the shine their eyes had earlier disappeared as they took on lonely expressions. They both took a hold of their friend's hand as tears suddenly rolled down their cheeks.

"We need you to come back. Hotaru and Sumire's situation just got worse. Earlier today, during recess, we were supposed to be having a fun picnic under your favourite Sakura tree when they got into another fight."

"This fight's result was worse than the previous ones, Usually, they'd just have a short disagreement but then it'll be forgotten later. But this time, they went all the way and cut their ties with each other. They threw away their friendship, just like that."

"We miss you, please come back. We miss your smiles, your laughs and most of all your presence. You're the only one that can bring all of us back together. Please come back, we need you. Please... Mikan."

The two girls trembled as they sobbed uncontrollably. A nurse suddenly comes in and tells them that visiting hours is over and that they had to leave. The reluctantly did as they were told.

"See you soon, Mikan. I hope you wake up soon."

* * *

Mikan looked left and right, behind her, in front of her. She looked everywhere but she had no idea where the voices were coming from. What struck her as odd was that she was also crying, despite the fact that she has no memory of the two girls who seem to be relaying to her a story. The confused girl clutched her head, wondering how she could hear the girls clearly, regardless of the fact that she was in the middle of a busy street with traffic.

"Who are you? How do you know me? What are you telling me? Why can't I understand?"

Frustration taking over her emotions, she evaporates into the air, disappearing to an unknown place.

* * *

Stars dotted the sky as an indigo blanket spread throughout the heavens. The moon shone brightly and illuminated the park. Mikan sighed as she leaned against the railings separating her from the ocean. It was true that she no longer had a body, but somehow, she was able to touch things around her, that includes humans, according to her will.

Mikan looked out at the vast ocean and pondered on the recent events that proved to be strange to her. Counting it off with her fingers, she enumerated three: voices that seem to be directing their messages to her, ambiguous dreams, or should she say nightmares, that repeatedly haunt her when she sleeps, and the appearance of a mediator who seemed familiar to her. These things puzzled her and built up many questions; questions that are in need of answers.

"Oi." The voice startled her from her thoughts, turning around, she saw a boy with raven her and crimson eyes staring directly at her. She knew that no one else was around, it was already late and the possibility of him looking at someone else was low.

'_Another mediator, perhaps?' _Mikan thought as she took a deep breath. She returned his gaze and spoke, "Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mikan. Could you possibly be... a mediator?" Natsume's eyes widened a fraction at her question. There was something about her that was off. Ghosts he encountered before never asked a question. They would all just assume, and they would be correct.

"Yes, I'm a mediator. How did you know? And what else do you know?"

"I've met a different mediator earlier this week. His name was Ruka Nogi, a student of Alice Academy," Natsume was surprised, _'Ruka? So he met her already, huh?'_ He let Mikan continue as he listened. "I was told that you mediators are people who have the gift to communicate with ethereal beings like me. Some of your kind also see to it that we finish the business which bounds us to this earth and have us walk into the light and pass over."

"You got the basics down, and now what we need is for you to apply what you said."

Mikan released an exasperated sigh. She already had enough problems and then this guy shows up and tells her that she needs to pass over. "How can I do that? I barely remember anything! All I know is that I suddenly show up around these parts, no memory or clue as to who I was or how I died! I don't recall having any unfinished business or grudge against anyone!"

Natsume held his tongue, feeling a little sympathy for the confused girl. He sighed and rubbed his temples, thinking of a way to stop her ramblings. "But you know, something weird has been happening to me..." Natsume snapped his eyes towards her direction. She had this distant look in her eyes and he knew that what she was about to say will be useful in the future.

"I heard voices... they were two girls. They were talking to me. I know they were because they said my name. They were crying, telling me that I should come back. I... I didn't catch their names. They told me two names, but... but I forgot. Ah!" Mikan collapsed to the ground and Natsume just watched her. "Why? Why are they calling me? Why can't I understand what's happening to me?"

Mikan lifted her head looking at Natsume pleadingly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and Natsume can't help but feel a little sympathy towards that clueless girl. "Please... help me understand." Mikan begged.

Natsume sighed, she certainly was different from all the other ghosts he has encountered. He usually let Ruka handle these kinds of ghosts. Natsume was the kind who exorcised the annoying ones. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of a solution for the problem he's currently facing.

"Look, I'm not really the type of mediator who deals with cases like yours, so I'd just tell Ruka about you and tell him what you told me. I might lend a helping hand once in a while since you're case is... different." Natsume stated. He looked at Mikan and saw that she was no longer crying. "You're interesting." He murmured and then turned to leave. "Thanks for telling me everything. That's all I needed. Bye." And he walked off.

* * *

Natsume's eye brows twitched. He's been walking for five minutes and he was irritated because a certain someone decided to follow him. _'I told her I'd help her. That didn't mean that she could just follow me.' _He thought exasperatedly. He quickly spun around, catching Mikan off-guard.

"What else do you want?" He hissed.

Mikan blinked, taken aback but not really threatened. "Well?" Mikan shrugged and said, "I had nothing else to do. And, well, I was sort of wondering if I could spend the night at your place. I mean, it's not like your folks could see me, right?" Mikan smiled at him as if he wasn't annoyed at her.

Natsume just sighed. "Fine. Do as you like." This made Mikan ecstatic and she hummed a tune all the way to his house.

* * *

"Don't make any weird noises while I'm asleep, all right." He ordered her. He lied down on his bed and shut his eyes when he heard her make a sound of approval. He let sleep overcome his senses.

When she was positive that he was asleep, Mikan floated over to Natsume's sleeping figure. He was breathing evenly and deeply, a sign that he was really asleep. She bent down and let her lips touch his cheek lightly. "Good night, Natsume. Thank you."

o.o.o.o.o

Finally, another chapter. :) Sorry that it's late. Hate me if you must. -sigh- Hope you enjoyed another chapter from this procrastinating author. xD


End file.
